


Clocks

by SassyEverlarking



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEverlarking/pseuds/SassyEverlarking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life at court, much like the game of chess, is a series of moves and counter moves between the players.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clocks

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for Fandom4LLS 2014. It was completely inspired by watching several episodes of the Tudors. A major shout out to Everlark_Pearl (mellarksloaves on Tumblr) for being my constant rock throughout the writing process. This fic might not have gotten finished had she not been there to cheer me on every step of the way.

Peeta breezed through the large mahogany doors into his apartments, hand firmly planted on the hilt of his sword. It was a rather cumbersome annoyance most of the time, but the titles he carried demanded that he wear it.

His titles demanded a lot of things of him he often thought with a mix of pride and bitterness. There was a luxury that came with being who he was, but there was also a lack of freedom that he often yearned so desperately for. He sometimes envied his eldest brother, who had abandoned the life as soon as opportunity had presented itself. Peeta had entertained the thought of doing the same as Wheaton for a brief time, but he’d found himself incapable of taking the necessary steps away from court life. Even if it meant he would be spending the majority of his free time catering to the whimsy of his fellow courtiers doing mindless activities rather than living for himself.

‘Like attending another frivolous banquet,’ Peeta thought to himself sourly as he moved down the lavishly adorned hallway. There always seemed to be some excuse for the court to have a party. He didn’t mind the expected evening entertainment that often accompanied the lifestyle. But doing so in such a way that made them all look far better than those they were supposed to be lording over always put a bad taste in his mouth.

Taking the right at the end of the hall, he noted the doors to the sitting room thrown wide open. Sunlight streamed in from the large windows in the room and out into the hallway. As Peeta drew nearer, he could see the normally pristine couches and chairs were covered in an array of fabrics and accessories. One side of his mouth quirked up.

He came to a stop just past the threshold, removing his hand from his sword hilt. He crossed his arms over his chest and took in the chaos before looking to the left, in the direction of voices. As was to be expect in the wake of such fashion, a dark-skinned man was standing before a changing screen. His all black ensemble was a stark contrast to the white screen, behind which a distinctly feminine form was moving about.

The dark-skinned man looked up moments after Peeta had stepped into the room.

“My lord,” He breathed in his french accent and made an exaggerated bow. “We are just in the midst of-”

“Peeta’s here?” The woman behind the screen asked curiously

Peeta watched the silhouette move towards the edge of the screen. His eyes widened as she stepped into view. The other side of his lips worked their way upward even as he felt his heart give a pang of sadness at the sight of her. She was as beautiful as the day he’d first seen her, but the shy naivety that she’d carried with her then was long gone. In its place was a confidence that could only have been bred in the confines of court.

Katniss had become a true courtier through and through. Maybe even more so than him. And he’d lived in it his entire life.

“Like what you see, my husband?” She winked, one hand on her hip as she flung the other up in the air.

The gesture caused Peeta to roll his eyes. He uncrossed his arms and moved towards her slowly, appraising the outfit she was adorned in. The deep red fabric that hugged her waist and cascaded outwards into her long, flowing skirts was almost sinful. The early afternoon sunlight glinted off of the golden thread stitched into intricate patterns along the fabric. She was practically glowing. All eyes would certainly be on her in such a dress.

Even more so if she kept the front bodice unlaced like she was wearing it now, her chest as bare to see as it had been that morning in bed when they’d fucked.

“My love, I’ve always liked what I see when I look at you.” Peeta finally answered, eyes lingering an extra moment on her breasts. He reached out his hand to take the one she now held towards him. His lips pressed to the back of it. “I do hope you plan to tie it up before you parade it about, though.”

Katniss laughed, pulling away and back behind the screen. “Don’t like me offering up your goods to everyone?”

“They are your goods,” Peeta retorted, eyeing some gemmed piece on the table he’d come to stand by. His arms found their way over his chest again. “I merely have the sole right, as your husband, to enjoy them at my leisure.”

She sighed dramatically, her head popping out from behind the screen. “The duke is such a charmer, is he not Cinna?” She directed to the dark-skinned man.

Cinna chuckled before digging around in the mound of fabrics sitting on the long table in front of the changing screen. “He certainly has a way with words like no other.”

Katniss moved back behind the screen once more. “He is very skilled with his mouth, I must confess.” Her sigh carried over the thin barrier between her and the two men.

Raising his eyebrow at Peeta, Cinna smiled coyly and bowed his head in silent acknowledgement.

A blush crept up Peeta’s pale neck and he cleared his throat. “I take it from all this high fashion suddenly invading my house that you’ve heard of the banquet tonight?” He leaned over to grab a sleeve from the long table and then pouted when Cinna slapped at his hand in warning.

“Banquet?” Katniss breathed in an innocent voice that was anything but. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Peeta laughed sharply. “Right.” He stepped over to one of the couches, pushing aside shoes and shirts so he could throw himself down onto the plush cushioning. He resolutely ignored the exasperated sigh from Cinna and propped his feet up on the low table in front of him. “So the fact that you’re dressing to kill has no meaning whatsoever.”

His wife emerged from behind the screen once more. “I don’t know what you mean, husband.” Katniss maintained the innocent tone of her voice. She sashayed over to the full length mirror Cinna had set up by the other end of the table. “Lavinia, I need a little help…”

Peeta flinched slightly at the petite redhead who jumped up from a chair against the wall. He hadn’t even realized Katniss’ lady-in-waiting was in the room, she was always so quiet. He was sure he’d only heard her speak a dozen words in the the time she’d come to serve in their household. The small woman breezed over to Katniss, her deft fingers reaching for the cords of Katniss’ bodice.

Grey eyes stared at Peeta from the surface of the mirror. “You’re telling me you don’t like it?” She pouted dramatically at him. She straighten up a fraction as Lavinia pulled the cords swiftly to tighten the material over her chest.

“Didn’t I already say that I did?” Peeta answered in a petulant, mocking tone.

Katniss tilted her head, eyes scanning the length of her reflection. “You said you liked my breasts,” Her voice was more distracted as she examined herself in the mirror. “I’ve know that for quite some time.” Lavinia finished with the bodice, tying the cords off into a strong knot which she tucked between the fabric and Katniss’ cleavage.

As her lady stepped away, Katniss turned to look at her reflection head on. She put her hands on her hips and twisted from one side to the other. She then shifted, turning her head over her shoulder so she could take in the back.

One she was satisfied, Katniss turned her full attention on Peeta. “Well?”

Peeta pushed up from the couch. “I think you’ll be the brightest jewel at the banquet tonight,” He stated while moving towards her. She made a sound of approval before turning back towards the mirror. Peeta stepped up behind her, watching her through the reflective glass.

“Brighter than any other, crown or otherwise.” He added knowingly, his eyebrow quirking upwards for the briefest instance.

Katniss’ smile in return was just as knowing. “I merely like to look good.”

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Peeta pressed his chest firmly against her back. “You like to toy with Glimmer.”

She placed a hand over both of his. “If that’s the price paid for looking good...”

“She is still the queen, Katniss.” Peeta murmured softly, warningly. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of her neck. “The wife of the king, my brother. You need to remember to tread carefully.”

Katniss’ grey eyes flashed at his words. “Cinna will need to find you an outfit to match mine.” Her tone wasn’t unkind, but certainly harder than it had been before. Gone was the playful Katniss, replaced by the woman who had come to know the workings of court all too well.

Peeta held her stare in the mirror for several long seconds before sighing. This was a discussion he was never able to come out on top of. Katniss knew he often worried about her ambitious nature, worried if she was getting in too deep with some things that happened at court. Namely her rivalry with his sister-in-law. But she continued to do it, despite his feelings.

  
“Yes, of course.” He relented, placing another kiss to the side of her neck.

\-----

The grand hall was alive with the raucous frivolity that King Ryland’s court was known for. It was packed with gossiping, imbibing courtiers dressed in all manner of color. Many milled about in their usual groups, sticking to the people they trusted. Or, at least, pretended to trust. It was common for someone to fall out of favor with another, and they’d be seen mingling with someone else the following week. With all the wealth and prestige they deemed themselves worthy of, secrets became the true currency of court.

Peeta sat perched on the arm of his brother’s throne, the entirety of the room laid out before him. He wanted to make some snide comment about the excessiveness he saw. But the queen was taking up her own throne to the right of where he sat, and insulting her impromptu parties never went over well with his brother. So instead of a comment, he raised the goblet that was dangling from his left hand to his lips for another hearty drink.

“You can keep that gifted tongue of yours hidden in your cup all night, little brother.” The king chuckled. “It will get you nothing but drunkenness and I’ll still know you’re displeased.”

Lowering the cup, Peeta smirked. “I am not displeased, your majesty.” He kept his focus on the crowd. “Perhaps drunkenness is my goal tonight.”

Rye laughed louder at the blatant lie. “With the way the your wife looks tonight, I highly doubt that’s the case.”

Peeta turned his eyes to look at his brother challengingly. “Are you implying I can’t fuck when drunk?”

“Peeta, get enough wine in you, and you’re like a clumsy puppy.” Rye smiled, shaking his head. He reached out and started patting clumsily against his brother’s shoulder. “All touchy-feely and attention-seeking and unable to walk a straight line.” There was a pause, then Rye added, “And you giggle.”

“I do not!” Peeta scoffed. The way he looked away from the king, a blush creeping up his neck at the accusation, made it clear that he knew the words weren’t entirely false.

Rye clapped Peeta on the shoulder firmly this time. “I am sure Katniss doesn’t want that sort of company in her bed tonight.”

Snorting and nodding his head slightly in agreement, Peeta raised the goblet up to his mouth again. As he took a smaller sip than before, he scanned the colorful group of people. Many were in gentle summer colors - peaches and yellows and light greens. They all blended together so boringly. And then, like a breath of fresh air, vibrant red came into his vision. Lowering the cup, Peeta took in Katniss from across the banquet hall. In the flickering candlelight that filled the vast room she shined like the very jewel he’d claimed she’d be. The gold patterns that wove around her dress seemed to sparkle. Added to the way she appeared lost in an animated conversation with the Duke of Beverly and the Marchioness of Flannery, her entire being lit up the otherwise familiar monotony.

“The duchess looks quite radiant this evening.” Rye said as he took in what had captured his brother’s attention

Peeta smiled softly. “She does.” He replied as if caught in a dream.

“Perhaps if Lady Peyton put more effort into her duties as a wife than as the muse of that urchin fashion nobody, you’d have heirs by now.” Glimmer added loudly from her throne. Both Mellark men turned their attention on the queen, who was also watching the duchess. She looked less than enthused by the red and gold attire.

“Glimmer.” Rye scolded gently, taking her hand in his. “Do not be cruel.”

Icy blue eyes whipped in his direction. “It’s a summer banquet. Nobody wears red to a summer banquet!” Glimmer yanked her hand from her husband’s and looked back to Katniss with a malicious glare. “Unless they are purposely trying to snub me.”

“The duchess isn’t trying to snub you, my love.” Rye said in his most placating voice. He then turned a hard look on Peeta. “Isn’t that right, Lord Peyton?”

Peeta looked from his brother to his sister-in-law and back. Glimmer was scowling, still glaring daggers at Katniss. Rye was frowning at him, encouraging him not to make things more difficult in his already tumultuous marriage.

“Of course not.” He stood and stepped around his brother, standing before the queen. “Katniss merely has an obsession with Cinna’s fashions. Rather unhealthy if you ask me. I certainly prefer more subtle looks myself. Like her majesty.” He added, putting on his most winning and charming smile while holding out his hand to indicate the queen’s own attire.

Letting out a humorless laugh, Glimmer turned a knowing look to him. “Your charm is your only saving grace, my lord. For you and your wife.”

Peeta gave a low bow, arms held out. “My lady.” He righted himself and turned to glance at his brother. He placed his free hand over his chest. “Your majesty.” Rye waved him away, but the look on his face let Peeta know that he’d be getting an earful about this in the near future. As Peeta turned on his heels and made his way down the steps, out into the mass of courtiers, he could hear Glimmer start into her husband about ‘always choosing his brother and that whore over her’.

Across the hall, Katniss could see the queen giving Ryland a mouthful as Peeta made his leave of the pair. She frowned, wondering what her husband had stirred up this time. It could be any number of things. Things that often got his lessers, and even his peers, into deep trouble with the king. Many had fallen out of favor with his majesty, or his wife, and been banished from court for far lesser transgressions than Peeta had committed in his lifetime. There was no doubt who was the king’s favorite in court.

Still, watching Glimmer berate his majesty in the wake of Peeta’s departure made her uneasy. Especially when those cold queenly eyes would turn her direction every few wild hand gestures.

“Oh look.” The Irish lilt of Johanna Mason came from Katniss’s left. “The priss is throwing another tantrum.”

“Careful, Johanna,” The Duke of Beverly, Finnick Odair, chided playfully from where he was standing behind her. “You don’t want to attract her majesty’s ire.”

Katniss grinned. “Yes, Jo.” She threw a knowing look to the duke. “I think warming the king’s bed is attracting plenty enough ire as it is.”

Shrugging, Johanna extended her fan with a dramatic flick of her wrist and started to wave it in front of her face repeatedly. “It’s not my fault her twat is as shriveled as prune.” She stated matter-of-factly, causing Finnick to choke on the drink of wine he was taking.

Barking out a laugh, Katniss reached for her own goblet from the table sitting between her and her companions. She took a sip before lowering the cup and resting her elbows on the table, giving Johanna her full attention.

“Marchioness of Flannery, you are a true beacon of courtly virtue.” She teased.

Johanna smiled coyly, shifting her chest so her cleavage was more pronounced. “It’s all a testament to the company I keep in this otherwise wretched hive of debauchery.”

“I take offense to that, madam.” Finnick sniffed, slamming his empty goblet on the table and snatching the one dangling from Katniss’ fingertips. She protested briefly, which went easily ignored. “I am quite virtuous and stately in all manner of things expected of a nobleman.” He threw back the wine, following it with a not-so-quiet belch. “Not like you scheming little minxes.”

The marchioness responded with a hard elbow to his gut. Finnick began to cough and groan, doubling over in discomfort. Katniss rolled her eyes at her companions before turning her attention back to the people around her. She tried to find her husband in the mass, but it seemed he had wandered off to extend the pleasure of his company to others. She pouted and huffed out a sigh. Peeta was well-liked at court and his favor with the king made everybody want to talk to him. Which meant his time with her was often limited if she didn’t go and mingle with him.

The pout on her face shifted into a curious frown as her gaze landed on a blonde courtier hovering at the edges of where others were dancing. The woman looked young - not much younger than Katniss it seemed. She also looked entirely overwhelmed and nervous, like she’d never been to a banquet like the one she found herself at before in her life.

Katniss easily suspected she hadn’t.

“And who,” She dragged out the word and raised up to her full height. “Is that?”

“Who is who?” Johanna sighed, giving the crowd an obligatory glance while not really trying to notice anyone in particular. She found Katniss’ fascination with the other courtiers boring a lot of the time. Most weren’t that good in bed, after all.

Katniss looked to the marchioness and Finnick, who actually was scanning the group of people curiously. “The near-quivering creature by the dancing area.” Her long, dark hair thwapped against the side of her neck, she turned to look  back at the ‘creature’ in question so quickly. “The little blonde doe in blue.”

“Ah, yes…” Johanna nodded, spotting whom the duchess was referring to.

“That is Madge, the new Duchess of Cortney,” Finnick informed knowingly. “She just arrived yesterday afternoon, fresh off a marriage to the newly appointed duke.”

Katniss nodded, trusting the information Finnick was giving her. If secrets and information were the currency of court, then the Duke of Beverly was without a doubt the wealthiest courtier in attendance. He had a way of weaseling the deepest, darkest truths out of people. He knew things long before others knew them.

She squinted as what he’d just informed her of set in. “Cortney?” Her attention turned back to him. “That’s the Hawthorne line, isn’t it?”

A mischievous, understanding smile spread across Finnick’s face. “Indeed, my lady.”

Katniss returned her focus to the grand hall. She looked from the newest courtier to the queen. Glimmer was done ripping into her husband now, but still looked anything but pleased as she talked to her ladies.

Grey eyes moved back to the timid blonde. A smile very akin to the one Finnick had sported moments before came to her.

The Hawthornes returning to court was something Katniss liked very much.

\-----

Katniss sat in front of the mirror in the bedchamber her and Peeta shared, brushing out the curls from her hair. It was a task many of her rank delegated to their ladies, but Katniss didn’t really hold to such a system. It was why she only employed one lady in her household for her personal needs. While Lavinia was vital when it came to styling her hair, Katniss felt it was completely unnecessary to have the woman there to brush it out for her. Her hands were quite capable of the task.

Beside, she was sure she’d seen Lavinia sneaking off with some groom at the banquet.

Watching her husband through the mirror as she brushed, she sighed. At least somebody of their household would be able to enjoy the thrills of sex before the evening was out. Katniss, on the other hand, had a very inebriated Peeta to attend to. He was standing at the foot of their bed, attempting to undo the buttons of the red vest he wore.

Katniss put her brush down on the table beside the mirror and rose from her seat. She stepped over to him, placing her hands over his and stilling their fumbling. He looked up at her, cheeks flushed and eyes unfocused.

“You’ve had too much wine tonight, husband.” She smiled despite herself, lowering his hands. She then began to make easy work of the vest’s buttons.

Peeta continued to stare at her, gently swaying in place. “I’m a crown Prince of Panem. I’m expected to mingle,” He muttered the word like it was poison. “And with mingling comes drinking, and with drinking comes drunkenness.”

Nodding, Katniss took hold of the vest, a hand on each side. “A logical conclusion.” She eased the material over his broad shoulders. When she couldn’t get any further, she nudged him to start turning, letting go of one side so she could pull the other off his arm entirely.

“I’m nothing if not logical.” Peeta boasted, flapping his other arm to pull it free of the vest. When it was, he leaned forward and propped himself up on the mattress with his hands. Katniss started to untuck his light tan shirt from his trousers while he was bent at such an angle. “So how was the marchioness and Duke of Beverly this evening?”

Katniss lightly tapped his ass, getting him to turn back around. He flopped down into a sitting position on the bed. Pulling up the bottom of her night shift that she had already changed into, she knelt down and began to tug the high boots from his feet.

“Wounded you didn’t grace them with your princely presence.” She tossed the first boot aside and started to work on the other. “A conversation with the Duke of Peyton is worth it’s weight in gold, you know.”

Snorting, Peeta leaned back on his arms and stared up at the bed’s silk canopy. “You enjoy teasing me far too much.” He sighed, closing his eyes. “I know you and those two were far too caught up in your gossiping and scheming to notice my absence.”

Katniss shot him a wounded look despite the fact that they couldn’t see one another from their positions. “You’re absence was duly noted, as it always is.” She sat down on the plush carpet, tucking her legs under herself. She chucked the second boot in the same direction as the first and stared hard at a space on the bed between his parted legs.

“Shit.” Peeta muttered, opening his eyes and sitting upright. He blinked slowly at the shift in position and then slid off the bed and down to the floor in front of his wife, his legs sliding out on either side of her. “I wasn’t purposely ignoring you tonight, Katniss. You know that.” He reached out and stroked her cheek softly.

She reached up and ran her fingertips over his hand. “I know.” She whispered. “But it still feels like I’m left to my own devices in this place, still the unknowing country girl who happened to find herself promised to a prince.”

Peeta shifted his hand so he could play with a strand of loose hair hanging over her shoulder. “You, my love, are anything but unknowing.” He lowered his head, glancing at her through his long eyelashes and tugging gently on the hair between his fingertips. “And your devices have developed into something far superior to my own.”

Katniss looked to the floor. A small half smile came to her lips.

Peeta licked his lips and then leaned in to capture hers between them. Katniss raised up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Peeta’s hands found their way to her waist and he squeezed her hips gently. She pushed her tongue between his lips and he moaned as it made contact with his own. They stayed kissing for several long minutes before Peeta pulled away, a slight slurp sounding as he did so.

He rested his forehead against hers. “It does make me nervous to see the company you’ve come to keep on a regular basis, I must confess.” His hand came up to toy with her hair again.

Katniss rolled her eyes. “I trust them.”

“Nobody trusts anybody at court,” Peeta muttered. At Katniss’s glare, he clarified. “Present company excluded. But keeping company with Johanna Mason will only put more distance between you and the queen’s good side. Everyone knows she’s Rye’s mistress. And associating with Finnick will not please my brother.”

“Finnick is your friend and your brother’s jealousy of him is petulant at most.” Katniss reminded.

“Friend or not, he deals in court secrets.” Peeta retorted.

“Everybody at court deals in secrets.” Katniss sighed and sat back. She always got exasperated with Peeta’s paranoia over this subject. “And in debts and gambling and sex and money. Nobody’s hands are clean around here.” She poked him in the chest. “Not even the Duke of Peyton’s”

Peeta stared at her, willing himself to refute her. But he knew he couldn’t. Katniss was right. He was equally as guilty of playing the game as she was. He dropped his head back against the mattress and closed his eyes. A giggle bubbled up from his chest. Another immediately followed as he thought about what Rye had said earlier that night.

“I’m too drunk to keep this argument going,” He declared, arms flopping to his sides.

“I’ll declare myself the winner then.” Katniss rose to her feet. She leaned over and hooked her hands under Peeta’s arms, pulling him upward as best as she could. He caught on to her intent fairly quickly, moving himself back up so he was seated on the edge of the bed once more.

He flopped back. “Unfair advantage.” He yawned as she worked his pants off. Once his legs were free, Peeta flipped over and crawled his way up the bed. He laid himself down gracelessly, planting his face into his pillow. A poke against his back had him lifting his body up so Katniss could work the cover out from under him. He sighed as its warmth settled over him a moment later.

Katniss shook her head at her husband before blowing out the candle on his bedside table. She reached up to pull the thin silk curtain closed around his side of the bed. The candle on her own beside table was blown out next, and the curtain closed around her side. She climbed onto the bed, passing through the curtains’ small opening at the foot, reaching behind her to quickly close them the rest of the way.

She was shrouded in semi-darkness, the light from the fire in the hearth only partially penetrating the silk material. Moving up the bed, Katniss shimmied her way under the covers and settled down onto her own pillow.

Peeta’s arm draped over her waist a second later. He pulled himself flush against her back and buried his nose against her neck.

“Love you.” He mumbled, more asleep than not. She sighed, bringing his hand up to kiss the back of it before threading her fingers through his. As she drifted off, Katniss couldn’t help but feel a little worried over what Peeta had been saying.

Perhaps she hadn’t won the argument after all.

\-----

Sweat dripped from the hair hanging over Peeta’s forehead and he swiped at it with the back of his hand before settling himself into a comfortable stance. He adjusted his grip on the wooden handles in each of his hands, smiling mischievously at his opponent.

“You’re going down, little brother.” Rye’s breath was a bit labored, but he still returned the smile Peeta was giving him.

Peeta merely quirked an eyebrow. Rye came charging at him after that. The younger man easily ducked and dodged the wooden training knife that his brother had turned back and thrust at him. The wood blade passed inches from his side. Peeta twisted his upper body enough to slam one of his own blades down hard on Rye’s forearm. His brother cried out, the blade falling to the floor as he fell to his knees. Peeta shifted, wrapping his arm around Rye’s and pinning it between his chest and his brother’s back. He then leveled the other knife cleanly against his brother’s throat.

Laughing, Rye tossed away the knife in his left hand and held it up. “Okay, forfeit!”

Peeta released his hold on the king and stepped around him. He grabbed the training knife from his left hand and then extended that hand outwards. “The only person I’m going down on,” He helped Ryland to his feet. “Is my wife.”

“I hope you two aren’t sparring like that in bed.” The king laughed, slapping Peeta on the back before moving past him. He stepped over to the chairs his grooms had set up for them and grabbed a towel hanging from one of the arms. He pressed the warm cloth against his slick face.

Chuckling, Peeta made his way over to his brother’s side. “You’d be surprised.”

Rye held up hand. “Please spare me those details.” His voice was muffled by the towel his face was still buried in.

Peeta smirked, shaking his head and tossing the knives down on the table. He picked up the pitcher of water and then waved off one of Rye’s grooms who moved to assist him. Pouring the water into a goblet, he set the pitcher back down. He turned and settled himself down into a chair.

“Though while we are on the subject of your wife,” Rye drolled out conversationally, taking his own seat. He tossed the towel onto the floor.

Peeta turned his head to look at him warily.

“I’ve heard she and her lady were seen leaving the apartments most recently assigned to the Duke and Duchess of Cortney.”

Rolling his eyes, Peeta leaned over and placed his cup back on the table. “And I’ve heard she was seen in the company of the Marchioness of Flannery as she did so.” Peeta sat back and stared out at their sparring area, his face contorting with feigned uncertainty. “Remind me, which courtier are you bedding beside your wife these days?”

“My wife,” Rye bit out in a way that would make most in court question themselves before speaking again. “Is the sole reason yours shouldn’t be seen with the likes of Hawthorne and his new duchess.”

Peeta wasn’t like most in court. Not when it came to Rye. “My wife was merely looking to extend a friendly hand to a young woman deliriously overwhelmed by the workings of your court-”

“Don’t.” Rye sighed with exasperation. “Don’t play your games with me, Peeta. You and I both know that the Hawthornes and Glimmer’s family have been bitter rivals for as long as the kingdom of Panem has been around. And I know your wife knows it too. She’s constantly treading an extremely fine line when it comes to the queen. I allow it because she’s your wife, but there comes a point where even I can no longer turn a blind eye.”

“You invited that family back to court.” Peeta muttered the accusation with a glare directly at Rye. “You know what having him here could mean, and yet you have the audacity to sit here and blame my wife for your marital woes.”

Giving a mirthless laugh, Ryland pushed himself up from the chair and stalked away. “Your wife is the biggest woe to my marriage on most occasions.” He turned around and pointed at his younger brother. “I haven’t forgotten about the blatant snub she made at the banquet three weeks ago. Glimmer hasn’t let me forget about it.” He gestured towards his own chest with the same hand.

Peeta let out a deflating sigh. He dropped his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. “I did tell her it was a questionable thing to do, okay?” He rubbed at his eyes tiredly. “But I can’t just tell her what to do.”

Rye let out a sigh of his own. It caused Peeta to open his eyes and stare at him, wondering what emotion his brother seemed to feeling suddenly.

“You can,” At Peeta’s unsettled look, Rye held up his hand to halt the argument that he knew was already ready to burst from the younger man’s lips. “But I know you won’t.” Dropping his hand, Rye slowly made his way back to the chair he had abandoned.

He collapsed into it. “I envy you, Peeta.” At Peeta’s confused frown, Rye sat up and leaned one elbow on the chair’s arm as he looked towards him. “I envy the love you have for your wife. It is a luxury not afforded to most thrust into an arranged union.” He closed his eyes and fell back against his chair. “Lord knows it passed my own marriage by.”

Peeta reached across the table, placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You could change that if you like.” He leaned in and whispered. “You are the king, you know.”

Rye laughed lightly at his brother’s attempt to lighten the moment. It fizzled out quickly and he turned a knowing looking towards Peeta. “I would rain holy terror down upon my throne and my kingdom should I ever choose to divorce Glimmer. Her family has more money and more power than most of the nobility combined.”

Nodding, Peeta sat back and stared forward.

Mirroring his brother’s position, Rye nodded slightly as well. “Which is also why I’ve invited Gale Hawthorne to court. With his uncle’s passing, he’s become the new Duke of Cortney. And going all these years without that family on our side has been dangerous. Father gambled when he banished the Hawthornes from court. It’s a gamble I’m not willing to make.”

He looked to Peeta again, who slowly turned his head to give him his full attention once more.

“I have a very precarious balance to maintain here, Peeta.” His tone was tired, but his words were unquestionably firm. “I need near perfect order. I need to be able to trust those closest to me, and your wife is one of those people because of you. I respect her for her protective nature when it comes to you. It’s how we understand one another I think. It’s why I allow her to get away with more than she probably should. But I will not jeopardized my throne for her schemes.”

Peeta sighed. “Of course not, big brother.” He nodded as Rye’s look turned more pointed. “I’ll talk to her. Tell her to stay away from the Hawthornes.”

\-----

Lowering her cards to the table, Katniss smirked at the exasperated face her opponent made.

He reached for his cup, sipping at his wine before shaking his head. “You used to be shit at cards.” He pointed with his hand still holding the cup as she gathered the coins in the center towards her end of the table.

“I also used to be a naive little girl who trusted her playing companion far too much.” Katniss added, giving him a knowing look. “You’ve always liked to try and take advantage of me, Gale.”

Gale pressed a hand to his chest as if her words had offended him. His mouth fell open in a look of mock surprise. “My lady, I am wounded by your insinuations!”

She shook her head, giving him a disbelieving look. He had changed in the many years since she’d last spent significant time with him. Their family estates had been near to each other and they’d often spent a lot of Katniss’ childhood together, but in the month since he’d come to court, she’d learned that the boyish Gale Hawthorne was gone. Lost to the ways of the world and the burdens that came along with being groomed to take over a family legacy. It was most noticeable in his eyes, their color so similar to her own. She’d remembered warmth there. A kindness and caring for the world.

Now all she saw was a schemer behind the grey. She wondered if she appeared the same to him.

“I feel taking advantage of you now would be a danger I’m not sure I’d want to trifle with.” Gale leaned in and whispered, jerking his eyebrow up suggestively as he risked a glance at the upper half of her body.

Katniss reached out and placed her finger under his chin. She tilted his head back up so their eyes met. “You’d be entirely correct in that assumption, my lord.” She pressed her hand against his face and shoved him back in his seat.

He laughed, bringing his cup to his lips again. After he had satisfied his thirst once more, he turned his attention out towards the rest of the room. It was filled with courtiers sitting at tables much like themselves, playing all manner of games. “This place has changed you very much, Katniss.”

“Adaptation is the necessity of this lifestyle.” Katniss shrugged. She picked up the cards from the table and started to shuffle them.

“That’s the Duke of Peyton talking,” Gale laughed again.

She glanced at him mid-shuffle. “He is my husband, you know.” Her wink that followed was teasing.

Gale set his cup down and rested his elbows on the table. He stared down at the polished wood, fingertips brushing back and forth lightly over the surface. “He is indeed.”

Katniss stilled her hands, the cards in them frozen at a bent angle. She looked up at Gale curiously, noting the change in his tone.

“Never pictured you as the type to be suited to a crown prince,” Gale chuckled, eyes still fixated on the table. “Not rambunctious Katniss Everdeen, never one to be held to rules and expectation. Always romping through the woods and mussing her pretty little dresses.” His eyes flicked sideways to take in her attire for a brief moment. He shook his head, eyes finally rising to look directly into her own.

He fell back in his chair. “And yet here you flourish,” Gale tilted his head curiously and crossed his arms tightly across his chest. “Word is you are the most desired person at court - you and your crown prince.”

The glint in his eye sent an uneasiness coursing through Katniss. She steadied herself to maintain her cool, coy demeanor. Setting the cards to the side, Katniss reached for her previously untouched wine goblet. Much like Gale had, she pressed herself back into her chair.

“You can’t believe every rumor you hear, my lord.” She smiled, raising the cup to her lips for a tiny sip. After she swallowed, she rested her elbow on the chair’s arm. She twisted the cup hanging from her fingertips back and forth.

“I can when I know them to be true.” Gale retorted, staring at her pointedly. He quickly looked away a moment later to take in the room once again. “You, Katniss, are the shining light of court.” At Katniss’ snort of disbelief, he looked back to her. She almost flinched at the sudden passion in his eyes. “You are beloved by the court and the people we all serve. You, my lady, are far beyond the station you occupy.”

Katniss rolled her eyes, turning her head away from him. Her eyes scanned the room, trying to see if maybe she could find some excuse to make her leave. She could sense where Gale was leading with his words and she wasn’t comfortable with them.

“There is no station higher than the one I occupy,” She shook her head. “My husband is the Duke of Peyton,” She looked back to him briefly before she leaned forward and placed her cup on the table abruptly. “A crown prince of Panem as you’ve so aptly stated many times already.”

Her eyes went wide when Gale suddenly took up her now empty hand. She stared at him in bewilderment as he leaned in and placed a kiss to her knuckles.

“You would make a beautiful queen, Katniss.” He whispered. “Far superior to any we’ve had in a long time.”

Katniss yanked her hand away. She schooled her face into one like hardened stone. “The only claim I have to that title is through my husband,” Her voice was low and calm. “And the mere implication of you saying as such is far too dangerous, even for me.” Pushing her chair back, Katniss rose quickly. She stalked away from the table, trying to hold to her cool composure. Her feet carried her towards the perimeter, the columns supporting the balcony level above rushing by on her right.

She gasped quietly as she found herself spun around. Her back pressed roughly against a column and she realized Gale had pinned her at a point where they were mostly concealed from the others in the room, a nook where the torches on the wall didn’t quite penetrate the darkness created by the balcony over their heads.

“Do not tell me you haven’t thought of this very thing before, Katniss.” Gale’s tone was intense and impassioned. “Everyone knows your feelings towards the queen. Everyone knows you thirst for more.”

Katniss shoved him back. “Nobody knows anything,” She pointed at him. “Especially not you, my lord.”

“I know you’re the power behind your household.” Gale sneered. “That for all his endearing qualities, your husband is too pure for this lifestyle and would’ve been far less respected had he not gained such an adaptable wife through the schemes and arrangements of his arrogant brother.”

Hands landing flat against his chest, it was Katniss’ turn to shove him back against the cold stone wall. The disgusting grin on his face faltered when Katniss brought one of her hands up to squeeze against his throat.

“I’d hold my tongue if I were you,” She breathed, squeezing when he looked to make another remark. He grimaced and tried to shift under her grasp. “You clearly know far less than you think and if I hear so much as a whisper of this or what you’ve said to me uttered by anyone, I will use what power has been bestowed upon me through my station to make your life and that of your wife’s a living hell.”

Katniss released her hold on him, stepping back. Gale coughed, bending at the waist and bringing his hand up to rub at his throat. She didn’t bother to offer him parting words, gathering herself up and turning to walk away.

“Like I said,” Gale rasped and she spun around to glare at him. He was still bent over, hand still on his throat. But he was grinning now. “The power.”

Squaring her shoulders, Katniss folded her hands lightly in front of her. “My husband may not have the stomach for courtly schemes in the way that I do, but he is far from pure.” She took a step towards him. “He is also extremely skilled with knives and there are two things in this world he’d kill for without a second thought.”

An almost sinister half-smile came to her lips as she leaned in and whispered, “You’re welcome to find out for yourself what they are.” With that, she turned away and finally made her leave of him.

She kept it together until she was back to the safety of her apartments and surround by the walls of her bedchambers. Once there, Katniss collapsed to the floor with a strangled sob. She brought the back of her hand up to cover her mouth, the other resting against her heaving chest.

Lavinia rushed into the room at the sound of Katniss’ hysterics. “My lady!” She gasped, dropping to Katniss’ side and placing a soothing hand on her back. “What’s wrong? Is the duke okay?”

Katniss nodded rapidly, dropping the hand from in front of her mouth. “Yes, he’s okay.” She squeezed her eyes shut. “I think. I don’t know, I haven’t seen him since this morning.” She desperately wished for him in that moment. Wished for his strong, supportive arms to hold her tight.

“Shall I send for him?” Lavinia asked, her voice unsure. “Make sure he is well and have him come to you?”

Shaking her head frantically, Katniss pushed to her feet. “No, that’s not necessary.” She paced towards the bed, the hand pressed against her chest moving to press against her stomach. “I’m sure he is occupied and we don’t want to disturb him.”

Lavinia moved towards Katniss, reaching out to her. “But my lady, you are distressed.”

Katniss held up her free hand, stopping her lady from getting any closer. She closed her eyes and shook her head. “No, I’m alright.” She pulled in a deep breath and nodded erratically. “It’s okay.”   
  


When she opened her eyes, she found Lavinia staring at her with blatant uncertainty. Katniss smiled shakily, nodding again with what she hoped looked like more confidence. “I’ve had a minor scare is all. Nothing that warrants summoning my husband.”

“If you’re certain, my lady?” Lavinia shook her head slightly, clearly doubting Katniss’ words.

Pulling in another deep breath, Katniss dropped her hand from her stomach. “I am.” She stepped passed Lavinia and stopped in front of her mirror. The beauty of the emerald green gown she was wearing didn’t reach her like it had that morning. “Now help me out of this dress. I’m in need of a bath and some wine.”

She heard Lavinia let out a reluctant sigh, then watched her through the reflection of the mirror as she stepped up behind her to start untying the strings of her bodice. Katniss closed her eyes, willing the tears she felt building back up to stay put.

\-----

Peeta found his wife lounging on the floor of the sitting room, the pillows and blankets from the couches and chairs gathered around her like she was in some Far East palace. Her hair was loose and wavy, her usual pristine attire traded in for one of his shirts. Her eyes were closed and the only clear indication that she was even awake was the way the fingers of her right hand played with the edges of her long tresses.

“Well this is quite a sight.” He mused, coming to stand a few steps from her outstretched leg. The other she had pulled up, bare foot resting flat on the blanket she’d covered the floor with.

Katniss’ eyes snapped open and she gave him a giant smile. “Husband!” Her laugh was musical. She reached out the hand that was in her hair towards him, wiggling her fingers. “Come lie with me!”

He shook his head at her giddiness, but obliged nonetheless. Lowering himself to his knees, he placed his hands on the floor and crawled his way over to her. Her arm flopped back down, her fingers finding their way to her hair once again. Peeta settled in at her side, turning sideways and propping himself up on his elbow.

“Hello, beautiful.” He smiled, bringing his free hand up to brush over her hair.

“Hi.” She smiled back.

Peeta leaned in, smothering her smile with his lips. The taste of her mouth aligned with the flush of her cheeks and the glazed nature of her normally piercing eyes. He let his tongue push between her lips, getting a better taste of the wine from her tongue.

He pulled away after a moment, brushing his nose against hers affectionately. She giggled. He smiled at the sound of it, pulling up. His hand came to rest against the side of her neck, thumb moving gently over her warm skin.

Looking up from her noticeably red lips, Peeta gave her an intent and knowing stare. “What’s wrong?”

Katniss shook her head slightly, her fingers of her left hand coming up to fiddle with the half-tied strings of his shirt. “Nothing’s wrong, my love.”

“Katniss,” Peeta chastised lightly.

“Peeta,” She mocked back, giggling slightly.

“I know something is wrong,” He dropped the playfulness from his voice, his face growing serious.

She pouted, her fingers dropping from his shirt. “And how can you be sure.”

Laughing with a lack of sincerity, Peeta pushed himself up and walked towards the table set just to the side of her impromptu pillow and blanket bed. He snatched up the empty metal pitcher sitting on top of it and turned back to her. “Besides the wine, you mean?” He questioned, holding his other hand out towards the equally empty goblet lying next to her on the blanket.

“I’ve only had a little.” She sniffed, slowly pushing herself into a sitting position. The pout remained firmly on her face.

“Right.” Peeta nodded in mock agreement, setting the pitcher back on the table with more force than he intended. He sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had been hoping she’d talk to him as soon as he’d given her the opportunity. But as usual, Katniss was being stubborn.

“Are you mad at me?” She asked softly, the emotions she so often kept concealed sneaking to the surface.

Peeta opened his eyes and held out his hand in a questioning gesture. “Why would I possibly be mad at you, darling?”

Annoyance flashed across her face in an instant. “Considering I’ve hardly had a moment to do anything to upset you, I don’t know.” She crossed her arms, looking more like a petulant child in her drunken state than the duchess she was. “It’s certainly not because of the wine.”

Peeta made a face and nodded. He brought his finger up to his lips, tapping them as if he was actually pondering the possibilities. His eyes widened and his face lit up a moment later like the answer had come to him suddenly. He pulled the finger from his lips and snapped. “Perhaps it’s the reason you felt the need to drink all the wine to begin with!”

Her quickly hardened facade crumbled at his words. She dropped her gaze to the blanket underneath her. “So you know then.”

“That you did specifically what I asked you not to do?!” Peeta questioned, his voice rising slightly. “Yes, Katniss. I know about that!”

“I didn’t mean anything by it!” Katniss responded defensively. She pushed herself to her feet, swaying as she did so. “I only wanted to-”

“What, Katniss?” Peeta was shouting now. He stepped closer to her, leaning to try and catch her eye. “You wanted to what? Toy with the queen some more? Play a few more games of courtly cat and mouse? I asked you not to get mixed up with the Hawthorne family. But did you listen? Of course not!” He scoffed. “Why would you listen to me? I’m only your damn husband!”

As Peeta stalked a few steps away, Katniss looked up to glare as his back. “Stop yelling at me like I’m some ignorant child!” She snapped, the alcohol in her serving as fuel for her anger. “I know what I’m doing!”

He spun on his heels. “If you feel the need to come back here and get drunk instead of coming to talk to me, then you clearly don’t!” Peeta pointed at her. “I told you to tread carefully. I told you the Hawthornes were dangerous to my family, including you. And what did you do?” He waved his hand in an expectant gesture. “You went and did something to provoke them.”

Peeta took hasty steps towards her. “I do not cherish hearing about your public quarrels from the likes of the other courtiers.” His voice was low. He sounded almost disgusted.

“What did you hear?” Katniss whispered, fear flickering to life in her hazy eyes. “Did they tell you anything that was said?”

“Nobody seems to know the cause behind the argument, only that you had one.” Peeta scowled, taking in the way she tried to hide her relief. “And I have a feeling you’re going to be less forthcoming than they were.” His anger faded away as the implication of his words hit him fully. It was replaced by aching disappointment.

“How quickly you’ve decided to keep secrets from me.”

Katniss blanched. “Peeta,” She reached up to touched his face, but Peeta turned away and moved back across to the table. Tears came to her eyes unchallenged. “It’s not like that, I swear. I trust you. You are my one true confidant. I’m only trying to protect you.”

Looking towards her, Peeta frowned. “That is everyone’s excuse.” He turned his body fully around. “All of my life, everybody has been trying to ‘protect’ me from the evils of this place. My father, my brothers, even my bitch of a mother tried to keep a little innocence alive inside me to ease her own conscience.” His eyes shined with unshed tears. “We had an agreement to protect each other, Katniss. Even before I was certain of our feelings for each other, you and I had a deal to be each other’s ally. Take on an equal share.”

“We did.” Katniss sniffed “We do.”

“No we don’t, Katniss.” Peeta mumbled desperately. “You scheme and you plot and you play your little games and never think to include me. You think I can’t handle it. You don’t let me be anything but the mediator between yourself and my brother. I don’t protect you. I’m just a piece in your silly little games. A chess knight with a handful of fancy titles.”

Katniss adamantly shook her head. She stumbled over the pillows on the floor as she stepped towards him. “You know you’re more than that, Peeta. You’re my husband and I love you.” This time when she reached out to him, he didn’t back away. She placed her hands on his face, holding tightly. “You protect me.”

The discouraged look on his face hardened into something cold and stone-like. Peeta reached up and wrapped his hands around her wrists. He lowered them from his face and then shifted them so they were grasping hers. “You mistake my titles for me, my lady.”

With that, he tossed her hands away and brushed past her. He didn’t bother to look back as she sobbed out his name. Despite how much it went against his instinct to nurture and comfort her, Peeta refused to turn around as he made his way out of the sitting room and then out of his home entirely, Katniss trying to call him back all the way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to look me up on Tumblr - i'm ichooseupeetachu around those parts.


End file.
